


Firecat Escort

by VJ Riddle (MueraRashaye)



Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Exploring Karse, Firecats, Gen, Spiritual, Vkandis Sunlord - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MueraRashaye/pseuds/VJ%20Riddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exceptional people deserved exceptional treatment, and Firecat Reulan was there to see to it a faithful woman was recognized. In memory of my grandmother, rest in peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firecat Escort

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my Grandmother, Elizabeth, one of the most faithful women I ever had the honor of meeting. I hope she's sitting with my grandpa now after getting an angelic escort to the beyond.

Blue eyes blinked cautiously, squinting in the bright sunlight. Seeing light in a mortal shell after a few lifetimes without was always a novel experience.

Reulan carefully got to all four feet, paws splayed on the ground in the hill country of Karse. This four-legged business would take some getting used too, he knew, examining the brick-red paws curiously. The adjustment process always took a bit every time he came back to do the Sunlord’s bidding. Stretching every vertebrate, Reulan could feel the pops and crackles as his joints pressure eased up. He remembered that feeling very well from when he had started getting older and his arthritis had flared up in bad weather.

Khar had always helped with that, the Cat making a fantastic heater on chilly nights.

Tottering forward, Reulan looked around curiously, wondering exactly where he had been deposited to get used to this shape. It wasn’t his first time around as a Firecat, but he was still as excited as a first-timer. Hansa had been on the front lines of the new faith, choosing Solaris and protecting her like the warrior-priest he once was, and Altra had kept that young scribe safe and content, holding their alliance with Valdemar together during the fragile years.

But now, now it was settling down. There were murmurs of discontent, but there always were. Ones work was never done after all, if everyone was totally content there would be brainwashing involved. It was time for the knowledge seekers to come back. The simple country lads who were so amazed by the library in Sunhame it had taken two full days for the force of the priesthood to drag their new leader out from the shelves.

Ah Reulan loved that library. He remembered the records of extraordinary lay people who had become known for their faith, ones who had inspired their fellow men and women by being truly loyal to Vkandis Sunlord.

He remembered how some, just some, of those extraordinary lay people had received an extraordinary acknowledgement. It was a joyous occasion, though sad for those who remained. He enjoyed this duty, having done it three times now. Each was unique, and each was humbling in its own way.

Stumbling, Reulan rolled on the ground, long coat picking up twigs and leaves he shook off briskly when he got back to his feet. Blue eyes narrowed, glaring at the oversized Cat form he was now in. Frustrating, not knowing how to move anymore. It always was. But one had to walk before they ran, and at least now he felt comfortable standing on four feet.

Deciding he had walked long enough, he picked up the pace, soon running in Cat form like he had all his life. The fluid grace of his movements was addicting, and Reulan gleefully jumped from boulder to scrub-tree to ground and back, loving the way he was able to move with no aches, no grumbling joints. He could see why young cats loved to play so much now – if this was how it felt when they ran and jumped about, no wonder they took advantage of it as much as they could! It was glorious!

Cheerful at his adjustment to Cat form, Reulan settled down and kept pace at an easy trot, padding along through the hills towards where he could sense his latest charge waiting.

 

Elisabeth sighed, laying down her weaving to massage her hand’s swollen joints wearily. There would be a cold snap tonight. Arthritic bones could feel it.

Quietly thanking Vkandis Sunlord for her ability to continue her craft, she picked up the shuttle again and returned to work, the woolen tapestry growing under experienced hands. Sixty-two years old, she was the oldest in the village and one of the few who had grown up fearing the Fires. It had been thirty-seven years since the Son of Sun Solaris took power, returning Karse to its proper Faith with the aid of true priests and her Firecat Hansa.

Humming a worship tune while she worked, Elisabeth started the rote prayers she had learned as a young girl in the old Karsite tongue the services had been held in until Solaris took power. Though Solaris’ reforms were welcome, Elisabeth still missed some of the older tunes and practices, though the cursed Fires were not among those she missed. But with all reform and change came some form of loss to everyone, she supposed. Besides, some High Holy services were still conducted in the old tongue, though she and old Benjy were the only ones who actually knew the tongue well enough to actually understand what was being said.

Praying for blessings for the child this tapestry was meant to celebrate, Elisabeth worked quietly, reds, oranges, blacks and yellows growing under her hands to create a Firedancer pattern, one of the many patterns she could now make without even thinking about it. She had worked as a weaver for fifty years now, passing the trade on to her five daughters while her seven sons went to the fields, flocks and merchants.

Smiling at the thought of her children, Elisabeth felt joyous at how well her children had done. All in the faith, though she felt some were more devoted than others, all prosperous in their own way. One daughter to the priesthood, one grandson to the priests. The rest were scattered in various trades across the nation, though the majority of her family was in Sunhame.

She preferred her small town life, the rural herdsman’s village lifestyle suiting her. She had been born and raised here, and though her husband and she had spent their first few years in the more prosperous southeastern region of Karse, they had returned here after their third child. Elisabeth had never felt any need to leave, though she hoped to attend a Sunhame Solstice ceremony again, having been twice in her life and treasuring the memories dearly.

It soon grew too dark to work, and Elisabeth set aside her shuttle with a sigh, standing and getting her light dinner of bread, vegetables and cheese. Anything heavier and it would be difficult for her to sleep, she knew from experience as she set herbal tea to brew while she ate.

Finishing her simple meal, she heard a quiet meow from the back and chuckled. “Ready for your dinner little ones?” she called, gathering some scraps of meat and vegetables for her feline friends before heading to her back door.

“Well hello,” she smiled, setting the bowl down on the back stoop and watching as five cats split their meal peaceably. Four were regulars, rat snatchers she let stay with her in the colder weather, but the fifth was a new one. “Aren’t you a fine creature,” she admired, the smooth calico coat glossy in the evening light.

“I will be taking that bowl back after Sun Setting service as usual fellows,” Elisabeth said cheerfully as she wrapped her brightly colored shawl around her shoulders. “I will see you then!”

To her surprise, the new calico cat followed her to the Temple, sitting quietly by her feet during the service and paying just as much attention as she. Perhaps more, as she was distracted by the strange new cat at her feet.

Deciding to ignore it, any creature was welcome to worship the Sunlord so long as they were respectful, Elisabeth figured, she greeted the priest and her neighbors before returning home in the dusk, calico prancing along beside her.

Getting ready for a cold night, Elisabeth shooed the cat outside and said, “Go on little one. Not quite that cold I think.”

The cat just stared at her, but Elisabeth had raised twelve children and schooled many more. The pathetic pleading look had no effect on her, as her raised eyebrow attested. The cat slunk away into the shadows, and Elisabeth shook her head at her own foolishness.

 

The next three days proceeded similarly, Elisabeth feeling tired early, working on her tapestry, feeding her cats and attending services. Each service found the calico cat sitting at her feet. Each night she left the calico outside, not thinking it cold enough just yet to welcome the creatures into her home.

Then she finished the tapestry.

Stepping back to admire it, she happily examined the glorious colors, this Flamedancer pattern one of her favorite. It would make a good birthing gift for Selera and her unborn child. This would be her first and the whole village was excited.

Unable to resist sharing her work with someone, she opened the door to find the calico waiting patiently, even though it was another hour until he was usually fed. “Oh come on in you silly creature,” she laughed, opening the door fully and chuckling when the cat walked in like he owned the place. “Why don’t you take a look at my tapestry while I prepare my own supper?”

To her amusement, the cat appeared to do just that, sitting in front of her now finished piece and examining it. Eating her supper briskly and now nursing a cup of tea, Elisabeth chuckled at the cat’s purring as he wound his way between her feet.

“I am glad you approve, sir Cat,” she said, looking at the tapestry happily. It truly was a nice piece, one of her best she would bet. Fading eyesight and stiff fingers hadn’t taken her skill away!

Feeding her four legged friends, the unusually affectionate rat catchers insisted she pet them and stroke them before she left for her service. She was glad to, as she had the time, but she had to wonder why they were so attention seeking now when usually they were quite happy to eat her food and barely tolerate the occasional touch. Nothing like the attention seeking calico that had arrived so recently!

Attending the service with her calico shadow as had quickly become her custom, Elisabeth happily told Selera her gift was ready for her and she should come and see it the next day. The mother-to-be had thanked her profusely, knowing Elisabeth’s blankets and weavings sold for very high prices in city markets and that Elisabeth would take nothing for the gift.

Returning home and getting ready for bed, Elisabeth had gone to put the calico outside only to find it was already curled up at the foot of her bed. Pursing her lips at the cheeky creature, she sighed in mock exasperation, good mood refusing to be dampened. “Oh all right, just this once,” she said sternly, holding up a finger before slipping into the bed she had once shared with her husband, dead these six years.

 

Reulan sat at the foot of Elisabeth’s bed, true form as a Firecat revealed now as he waited patiently. The woman woke, as he had expected, and blinked sleepily at him. Blue eyes foggy with sleep and poor sight, she still immediately recognized his form, gasping at his presence.

_:Hello Elisabeth,:_ Reulan said warmly, the elderly woman sitting up and staring at him in awe.

“Hello sir Firecat.”

_:Reulan, Elisabeth. My name is Reulan,:_ he told her, padding over to curl on her lap, purring as she hesitantly stroked his cream and brick coat.

“Like…like the old Son of Sun Reulan?” she asked hesitantly, “The one of childhood games?”

His mental voice chuckled in her mind, _:Yes, of the childhood games. I do love watching those occasionally. Children are so creative sometimes.:_

“Oh you mean you didn’t fight your way through bandits and demons to reach Sunhame?” she asked drily, both of them chuckling at the reminder of the liberties children took with his story for their games.

“Not that I am not honored, Sun’s Ray,” Elisabeth said after a few moments silence, broken only by his purring at her stroking his coat. “But why did you choose to visit me? And as a calico?”

_:I was always fond of calicos,:_ he confessed, _:Before Khar came to me, they were my favorite cats. As for visiting you now – I wished to speak with one who so well taught Our Father’s children.:_

“But… but I did nothing unusual!” she protested.

_:That is what made you so inspirational to those who know you Elisabeth,:_ Reulan said, _:You treated everything you did as if it was the only thing you_ could _have done. As if there was no other option. And for that, you have my eternal respect and your childrens’.:_

“I have made mistakes,” she whispered.

_:Haven’t we all?:_ Reulan said quietly, _:Some of mine led to the rise of those who started the Flames. Please Elisabeth, do not worry.:_

“You spoke of me making those who know me inspired,” Elisabeth said thoughtfully, “Using past tense I note.”

Reulan did not reply, not needing to. There was no question.

Elisabeth sighed, resettling so she was lying down again, Reulan now beside her, it now being his turn to act as a heater for aching bones. “At least you let me finish my tapestry,” she murmured, hand resting on the cat’s side.

_:It was too beautiful to leave unfinished,:_ Reulan replied, before they both fell silent.

 

Selera came by to see Elisabeth the next day, worried that the elderly woman had missed the Sun Rising service. She went inside to find the grandmother of the village lying in her bed as if asleep, a peaceful smile on her face.

The village mourned, burying her the next day, Flamedancer tapestry serving as her shroud. The four rat catchers of the village granary coming to the ceremony, an unfamiliar calico sitting at their head.


End file.
